Memories of the Dead
by A Fading Shadow
Summary: Boromir's, Haldir's, and Theoden's poems are up, as well as one for Faramir about his small battle with death. Please read and review! I don't care if they're flames!
1. Boromir

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings

A/N: This is a poem I thought up when I was thinking about Boromier dying.

The different stanzas are separated by italics and bold print.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You set out to save your homeland_

_And went out to help save Middle Earth_

_But fell protecting the weak_

_So close to Mordor's evil hearth_

**Your people will wait for your horn **

**But their hopes will be broken**

**When you fail to ride up on your horse**

**They shall mourn you then**

_There will be tears shed for you_

_By all those of your race_

_For you have been taken_

_By Death's cold embrace_

**Life is an adventure **

**Yet it is only a phase**

**One that is brought to an end**

**By Death's icy gaze**

_Now we are reminded_

_As your soul drifts towards the sky_

_Men are only mortals_

_And mortals, doomed to die_


	2. Haldir

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings", but I do have the books and my parents own the movies.

A/N: This isn't one of my best, so I might put another one up for Haldir, I just don't know when. I normally have to watch the movies a couple times before I get inspiration.

A '--' seperates the different stanzas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elves live forever

Unless they are killed

Which can happen to all

No matter how skilled

--

Sometimes we can't win

No matter how hard we fight

We will all eventually fall

At the immensity of Death's might

--

You shall not be forgotten

Nor will your sacrifice

War is like a child's game

And one's luck is in the dice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it probably stunk and offended some people, so go ahead and flame me all you want. I'll read each of them whether they are compliments or not.


	3. Theoden

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings".

A/N: I took a reviewer's suggestion and revised the end of this. I hope you like it better! This is for you, Niniel28B!

THERE IS A CURSE WORD IN THIS! BE WARNED IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

A throne lays empty  
Awaiting one that will not return  
He has fallen in battle  
And is now sent to burial or burn

Many are the lives your people have saved  
Under your rule  
And yet you cannot escape your fate  
So cruel

Many shall rule after your death  
But none shall be remembered as well  
As Theoden, king of Rohan  
Who fought against Mordor's army of hell

For you fought until you no longer could  
And spurred your army of hope to fight  
Sword against sword, bow against shield  
Night against day, dark against light

_A throne now lays empty  
The deserted halls echo with those now dead  
Slowly the world shall forget  
Of the great deeds that were said_


	4. Faramir

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings".

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot to me. I tried a different style for this peice but I don't think it came out the best.

By the way, I found out something strange today. The 'alf' in Gandalf could be a German form for 'elf' or 'supernatural being'. Weird, huh?

I saw a place  
Where I felt no pain  
And I saw my brother  
Before he was slain

He said that I still had a part to play  
And should not be here in this place  
There were people who needed me  
And I should go back to my world's razed face

I saw beside him an elf dressed in white  
His name was Haldir as Gandalf said  
He held a bow and had a blade at his side  
But at Helm's Deep they had found him dead

As the picture slowly faded away  
I knew what I saw  
A perfect picture of the world beyond  
A heaven that only fate can draw

A place without pain  
A home to peace  
What our world can be  
If the fighting cease


End file.
